Cats Like Them
by musicgal3
Summary: Coricopat is in love. How will Tantomile react? Story in three parts.
1. Cats Like You

**Cats Like Them**

**PART I: Someone Like You**

"Oh, Cori, I never thought I could ever love anyone like you," purred the queen.

"Like what? A freak of nature?" Coricopat asked, a twisted smile on his lips.

"No, that's not what I meant –"

"Isn't it?"

"Well, not exactly…"

"You forget that I can read minds."

"I know. I always forget, but when I _do_ remember, it's rather…disconcerting. I guess I'll have to get used to it."

"You don't mind, do you, sweetheart?"

"No…"

"Good." There was a silence. "So what did you mean?"

"I thought you would know."

"I do, but I want you to say it."

"Very well." She sighed. "I just meant that I didn't think I could ever…well, you're not like Tugger, see? You're not like any other tom in the tribe. You've seen the toms I usually flirt with?"

Coricopat nodded.

"Well, you're nothing like them. I didn't think you were my type."

"What changed?"

"I think I did. I must have grown tired of the same types of toms and wanted someone different, and now…well, let's just leave it at that, shall we?" She purred and rubbed her head against his shoulder.

Coricopat smiled gently and ran his paw down her glistening, scarlet fur. "I never thought I could love anyone like you, either, Bombie."


	2. Cats Like Her

**PART II: Someone Like Her**

"Oh, Cori…" Tantomile whispered. "Why her? Couldn't you have chosen someone else? Someone other than her?" She was seriously concerned about her brother and his new (and first) relationship. Tantomile was currently seated outside their den, where she knew the two other cats were together. "She's no good for you. She'll use you and make you love her, then she'll drop you like she has so many other toms before you. She'll go as soon as you become attached to her. She'll run off to Tugger again, like she usually does, and a week later you'll find her in the arms of another tom. She's no good for you," she repeated.

_Don't you ever talk or think about her like that. I already love her. I know what I'm doing, Tanti._

Tantomile jumped and shuddered as the angry vibrations ran through her body. Even Tantomile was capable of forgetting about the powers that she and her brother shared.

_I don't doubt you, _she sent back silently.

_Then why do you doubt her so? Trust me, Tanti. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. But I'll sure as hell try to make it work._

_I just don't want to see your heart get broken, Cori._

Tantomile could imagine her brother laughing bitterly as she received his next message: _I can look after myself._

Coricopat's words did nothing to make Tantomile feel better about the relationship; if anything, they made her feel even more distrusting of the scarlet queen. "I repeat: Why Bombalurina?"


	3. Cats Like Us

**PART III: Cats Like Us**

"You're _what_?"

"You heard," Coricopat said impatiently. "We're going to become mates." He gave a fond smile to the queen at his side.

Tantomile forced a smile. "Well, I hope you'll be happy," she said, flashing a smile to Coricopat's new fiancée. She walked off quickly, her emotions in utter turmoil. _Well, I didn't see _that_ coming._

Coricopat's fiancée looked at him. "I must say, she didn't seem very pleased at the news, did she?"

"She'll come 'round," Coricopat said firmly. _I'll make sure of that._

"It's not me, is it?"

Coricopat gazed down into her large, emerald eyes. "No, darling, it's not you."

Tantomile let out a bitter laugh when she sensed this statement. "Oh, no, it's not her at all," she said sarcastically to herself.

_What have you got against her?_

Tantomile's body jolted at the sharp question. _Cori, you two don't belong together. I've told you before, she's no good. She'll drop you as soon as she finds an excuse._

_Is that it? You don't trust her._

_No, I don't. Cori, cats like us are born together and belong together. We should never, _ever_ be separated. We can't be. It…it hurts too much. Cori, you're my brother and I love you as just that. I don't want to see you hurt. Find the right queen, and I just might relent. But she's not the right one._

_Isn't she?_

Tantomile could imagine him snorting at this. _No, Cori, she's not. It's not going to work. Can't you see that?_

_I'll make it work, Tanti. I'll make it work._

Tantomile sighed. Damn Bombalurina.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story; they are the creations of T.S. Eliot. I DO, however, own the story, which is protected in my name under Australian Copyright Law dating back to 2009.**


End file.
